In Your Dreams
by Becks7
Summary: The Planeteers are camping out on a mission. Linka discovers that Wheeler talks in his sleep. What else does she discover?


**How about a little something in honor of the release of the Captain Planet DVD today. Couldn't get it at the store though! They told me they didn't carry it. What the hell? It's the only place around that has a big selection of DVDs for TV shows. I have to order it off their website. Anyone else have that problem?**

**Summary: The Planeteers are camping out on a mission. Linka discovers that Wheeler talks in his sleep. What else does she discover?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money from it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In Your Dreams<span>_**

"I'll grab the sleeping bags," Wheeler offers as he manages to make carrying five sleeping bags look effortless.

To anyone else, his actions seem innocent. Courteous. Helpful. Linka knows better. Yes, it was courteous and helpful, but it is anything but innocent. He does this all the time, taking their bags and laying them out in a semi-circle for everyone. Gi, then Kwame, and then Ma-Ti, each bag about three feet apart, then a little further away, Wheeler lays his sleeping bag down and then Linka's, right beside him. Next, he starts gathering twigs and leaves for kindling, starting the fire the easiest way he knows how.

"FIRE!"

The dried leaves catch instantly and soon the whole pile of wood ignites.

"Cheater," Linka teases.

"Hey, I could sit here and rub two sticks together…but then we'd be here all night and I'm hungry…so cook me some dinner, woman!"

Linka slaps his arm.

"I _WAS_ planning on it since you unloaded the Cruiser, set everything out, and then gathered the firewood. I figured the least I could do was cook your dinner while you relaxed…but forget it, you're on your own, PIG!"

She turns on her heel and dramatically storms away, not really mad at him, but playing with him.

"Hey now!" He protests as he reaches out and grabs her wrist, pulling her back to him. "You're not gonna let me starve, are ya Babe?"

One look into his puppy dog eyes and pouty lip had her struggling to keep up her angry act.

"Weeeeeeell, maybeeeeee…but it will cost you."

"Ok, I'd say dinner is worth five kisses…I'll pay up **anytime** you want," he leers.

"Nyet. I meant when we get home."

"Oh? Somewhere a little more private?" He suggests playfully.

"After we land back on Hope Island…meet me in my bedroom," she whispers.

"Wha-?" He stammers, hardly believing what he's hearing.

"You heard me. Come to my bedroom…and be prepared to work up a sweat."

Wheeler's eyes widen. He looks around to see if anyone else has heard, then he leans in closer to her and asks, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You got it Yankee…my room is in serious need of some spring cleaning, and I need you to move my dresser and bed away from the wall so I can sweep the floor and wipe the dust off the walls."

It takes a moment for her words to sink in.

"Wait…cleaning?"

She does a good job of covering her amusement.

"Da, cleaning…what did you think I meant?"

"I…uhh, nothing…so about that food?"

She laughs, proud of herself for having gotten him so good.

"Go have a seat…I will make your dinner."

"Wow...cooking, cleaning...what a cute little domestic couple we make."

"In your dreams Yankee!"

"Yeah...Always," he sighs under his breath.

* * *

><p>The sky is black and full of stars, the half moon providing their only light.<p>

"Goodnight everyone," Gi says.

"Get a good night's sleep. We will have a tough day tomorrow," Kwame says.

Wheeler, being the city boy, always seems to have the most trouble falling asleep in the wilderness.

A sudden noise causes him to sit up and look around. Everyone else is asleep.

"Relax Wheeler, it is just an owl," Linka says from next to him.

"Shouldn't he be asleep like everything else?"

"Owls are nocturnal…and not everything else is asleep…the wolves are out hunting too."

"Gee, thanks. That's information I really didn't need to know!"

"Do not be afraid Yankee…I will protect you!" She teases.

"I'm not afraid…I'm just a light sleeper. Where I come from, normal night sounds are cats knocking over garbage cans, people fighting in the streets…and in the next room…police sirens…but I never had to worry about being eaten alive!"

"Do not be silly Wheeler…you will not be eaten alive…maybe nibbled on a little…until they realize how tough you are! And I mean your skin, not your personality...clearly you are just a big baby!"

"Yeah? Then maybe after they realize they don't want me, they'll go after _YOU_!" He suddenly reaches for her and pulls her closer, digging his fingers into her sides and causing her to squeal.

Remembering where they are and that the others were asleep, she buries her face in her pillow to muffle her cries, but it's too late.

"Wheeler, please! Let Linka…and the rest of us get some sleep," Kwame says.

"Me? She's the one that screamed. Maybe she was having a bad dream about the big bad wolf coming to eat her! You should show some more concern Kwame," Wheeler jokes.

"Wheeler…" Kwame warns.

"Sorry…goodnight."

After a few minutes, Linka whispers,

"Sorry Yankee."

"How are you gonna make it up to me?"

"I will think of something," she replies.

"I have a few ideas."

"WHEELER!" Kwame whispers loudly.

"OK! Sheesh, he's got good hearing. Sweet dreams Babe-ushka."

"You too Yankee Doodle!"

* * *

><p>Like Wheeler, Linka never finds it easy to sleep in unfamiliar places either. Sleeping outside in a sleeping bag while trying to outsmart an eco villain is even more unsettling. She sits up on her elbow and looks at her friends. No one else seems to be having the same problem as her. She looks down at the sleeping red head next to her. Even the Yankee has fallen asleep. He's smiling slightly and has a peaceful look on his face. He snuggles into his pillow and hums.<p>

Linka lays her head down on her pillow, trying to get comfortable and hoping she doesn't laugh at anything Wheeler may say in his sleep.

"Hmm…Linka."

_Me_? _Is he still awake_?

"Da," she whispers.

"Beautiful."

She smiles and shakes her head. He even flirts in his sleep. Then it hits her.

_He is dreaming about me? This could be interesting._

She decides to try and see what she can get out of him, to get into his subconscious and see what she can find.

She scoots closer to him and brushes her fingers across his cheek and softly asks,

"Is that all you see when you look at me, Yankee? My looks? Do you not like anything else about me?"

"Smart. Funny. Passionate."

She blushes.

_Passionate? What exactly is he dreaming about? Unless he just means I am passionate about what I believe in. That's probably it,_ she reasons. But if she's completely honest with herself, that explanation is a little disappointing.

"Nobody," he mutters.

"Nobody? I am a nobody?"

"Nobody else."

She waits for him to say something more and then prompts him to continue.

"Go on Yankee. Tell me."

"Never felt this way."

"About?"

"Anyone."

Heat rushes through her body. A mix of emotions causes her stomach to do flips. It was everything she had ever wanted to hear, and at the same time, her biggest fear. She wanted to wake him; tell him he was talking in his sleep, being foolish, and disturbing everyone. Quickly build that wall back up and deny herself and her feelings. But she also wanted him to continue…to be honest with her, to let her know how he felt, and then she could be honest with herself. As long as he's asleep, she can let down her guard. Get her feelings out in the open, see how it feels to say them aloud…but without ever having to look him in the eye and admit how wrong she's been about him.

"But you're too good," he mumbles.

"Too good for what?"

"Me."

She brushes her hand through his hair.

"Do not say that. What makes you think that?" Then she felt a pang of guilt. "Is it me? Have I made you feel that way?"

"You're perfect. I'm a mess. No one…will ever love…"

"Nyet Yankee, I have many faults. Everyone does. But you are too hard on yourself. There are so many things about you that make you worthy of being loved."

He shakes his head, turns into his pillow, and puts his arm over his head. She's already gotten into his head for her own benefit, and now that she's there, she can do something for him…to help him.

She puts her hand on his arm and gently squeezes.

"Listen to me Jason Wheeler. You are the strongest man that I know…not just physically." Although from what she is presently feeling beneath her hand, his physical strength is impressive. "You have so much strength and courage that you have enough to pass on to others. We feed off your strength…your bravery. Especially me. You make me feel safe. That is why I like it when we are on dangerous missions like this and you put your sleeping bag next to mine. I know what your motives are…and I know that they are not all bad. You want to be close to me so you can protect me…and I know that you will. You will put me and my well being before your own. That scares me…and pleases me. I never thought anyone could feel that way about me. I thought those things only happened in books and movies…make believe…not real…but now I know it's true."

She ran her hand down from his bicep to take his hand in hers and pull it down to uncover his face. She saw him smiling and wondered for a second if he was awake. He never opened his eyes and his breathing still seemed slow and even.

"Love."

She freezes at the use of the word. Was he saying it or asking? Did it really matter? He was asleep anyway. She moves closer to him, her nose resting against his, her lips nearly touching his and whispers,

"I do not know. I have never felt this way before either. But I think it is, Yankee. Do you?"

"Mmm hmm," he nods, his actions brushing his lips against hers. She presses her lips more firmly to his, caressing his cheek with her thumb. She feels his lips being to respond beneath hers.

She breaks away to look at him, the happy, content look on his face. She feels the same way and is finally feeling relaxed enough to let herself fall asleep. Whatever dangers they may face tomorrow, at least she knows she's safe tonight.

She leans in once more to place a quick kiss on his lips and tucks herself under his arm.

"Goodnight Wheeler."

"G'night Babe," he murmurs.

A few minutes pass and he slowly opens one eye, a smile spreading across his face.

_Gotcha_, he says silently.

* * *

><p>When Wheeler wakes up the next morning, he's alone. Linka's sleeping bag is rolled up and sitting next to him.<p>

"Good morning Wheeler," Ma-Ti says happily as he dumps a bucket of water over their former fire to make sure it is truly extinguished before they leave their camp.

"Hey Ma-Ti. Sleep ok?"

"Yes, I always enjoy sleeping outdoors. Makes me feel close to nature."

"Yeah…I'm cool with nature too, as long as it keeps its distance while I'm sleeping…speaking of nature, it's calling and I gotta go drain the lizard. Be right back."

"You have a way with words my friend."

* * *

><p>On his walk back to the camp, Wheeler sees Linka by the edge of the river.<p>

"Morning Babe."

"Good morning Yankee."

"You shouldn't be wandering around here alone. Not with Plunder and his boyfriend, Bleak, lurking."

"I do not think they would be interested in me if your theory is true Yankee…_YOU_ are the one that should be careful."

He laughs.

"Maybe they'd use you to get to me…if you were out of the picture, they might have a chance with me!"

"_THEY WOULD_?"

"NO! I meant that's what they'd think! But it wouldn't be true."

She raises an eyebrow at him and laughs as he gets redder.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" He asks, quickly changing the subject.

"I thought I heard hawks when I woke up this morning. They must be nesting somewhere nearby. I wanted to make note of where they were nesting so we know to avoid it. They may attack if we get too close."

"Then you definitely shouldn't be out here alone. What if…"

"I just wanted to see them…there is just something about birds of prey that fascinates me. Their strength, their grace, their fierceness…and yet, they have such strong ties to their families. They are like humans in that way."

"But what about the prey? Don't you feel bad for the little bunnies and squirrels and fish."

"Da…but I try not to think about it. It is nature. The hawks need to eat too, just as much as you do…well, maybe not _AS_ much!" She teases as she pokes his stomach.

"Ow! Hey!" He grabs her hand to stop her, but doesn't let go. "That reminds me…shouldn't you be making me breakfast?"

"I promised you dinner last night, I never said anything about breakfast!"

"Yeah, but all your squealing last night got me in trouble…you need to make it up to me! You said you would."

"I would not have squealed if you had not tickled me!" She argues.

"Details."

She rolls her eyes.

"Besides, Gi and Kwame offered to make it. We should probably go back."

"We just gonna sit there and wait for the bad guys to show up?"

"Da…usually we arrive after they have started their destruction…this time, we have beaten them to it. We can stop them before they start."

"Unless it's a set up."

"What makes you think that?"

"Someone from their organization suddenly grew a conscious? How long have they been causing havoc to the planet and now all of a sudden, they have a whistle blower on payroll?"

"Maybe it is a new employee who was shocked to see what kind of monster they were working for? Maybe it was someone like us? An unofficial Planeteer who went to work for Plunder to get access and now they can feed us this inside information."

"Pretty dangerous for a civilian."

"Being a Planeteer is dangerous at times…but also the most rewarding thing I have ever done," she says as she looks up at him and smiles shyly.

"Yeah. True…very true."

They walk along in silence until Wheeler stops as they approach camp.

"I had a really good dream last night," he confesses.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I learned a lot from it."

"Da, I learned a lot last night too."

"Really? Like what?"

"You talk in your sleep."

Wheeler tries to hide his guilt.

"No way! Nothing too embarrassing I hope."

"Nyet…I also learned you are a bad actor!"

"What?" He says, feigning innocence.

"Sleeping men do not kiss back!"

"They do if they're dreaming about kissing a beautiful girl!"

"Stop lying!"

_Busted_.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks, suddenly very worried.

"Da. I wish I knew you were awake."

"Would you have said all those things to me?"

Her silence is his answer.

"That's what I thought. Ok, I'll be honest, I woke up when I felt your hand on my cheek and you asked me what else I liked about you…I thought it'd be easier to tell you how I feel…what I feel if you thought I was asleep. You never take me seriously when I'm awake, so I figured I'd see if you would believe me when I was 'dreaming.' And I was right."

"That is not why I am mad…I wish you had not pretended to stay asleep. When I kissed you goodnight, I wish...you had responded."

"I did, kinda."

"I wish you had done more."

He puts his hand behind her neck and pulls her towards him.

"Like this?"

He brings his lips down on hers and does what she wishes he had done last night, becoming an active participant in their kiss. She joins him and uses her free hand to run her fingers through his hair and holds him to her.

When they finally break apart for air, Wheeler rests his forehead against hers.

"Da, like that."

"Ok…well now that I know, I'll be sure to do it more often."

"Good…we should go. Breakfast is probably getting cold."

"I don't care. I'll eat it frozen if it means I get to do this again."

He kisses her once more, making up for all the times they nearly kissed, but never did due to interruptions.

"Come on, let's get this mission over with so we can go home and work up a sweat moving your bed," he says.

"At a time like this, you are thinking about cleaning?"

He smiles slyly.

"No."

It hits her and she blushes, linking her arm with his and lacing their fingers together.

"As long as we do not wake Kwame."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope those of you who got the DVDs are enjoying them, and for those of you who are waiting for them to arrive, or who have to wait for region 2, I hope this helped to ease the pain a little! :)<strong>


End file.
